


Being a Good Student

by SuccubusSere



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: College, Exhibitionism, Library, One Shot, Other, Self Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubusSere/pseuds/SuccubusSere
Summary: Ford's always been a nose to the grindstone kind of guy. You'd often eyed him in your college library, just watching him get lost in those books, lost in his studies. The guy looked like he was incredibly tense with all that studying! So naturally, you had to do him a favor and provide a bit of stress relief and relaxation for a change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for a user on Tumblr, and I figured I would share it on here as well. <3

Stanford Pines was a brilliant man. He was studious, quick thinking, always had his nose in a book. That’s why you were so surprised and yet delighted that he agreed to help you. You were struggling so much with studying for your test, you had to finally break down and get yourself a tutor. So you took a bold move, and with a deep breath you had asked him in between a break in classes. Suffice to say he was surprised, but very willing to offer help! He was rather an expert in astronomy. The mysteries and allure of space were wondrous to him, and he was more than delighted to share his feels with someone else.

So midday when you both didn’t have class for a while, the two of you sat in the corner of your campus library. A couple of books were cracked open, and he began to read off a few things that you had taken notes on in a previous class, all while twirling . You struggled to pay attention, but the man’s extra digit had your mind thinking of some very dirty things. Things that you would be so embarrassed to admit to anyone aloud. 

“Are you alright? You’re a little red in the face.. Is the sun too warm in this area? We could move?” He suggested, and immediately you shook your head, asking him to continue. Gosh, it took everything in you to try and compose yourself, but.. you decided to take a shot and be a little daring. 

You focused on the words he was saying, watching his mouth, reading the page as he went on, but your hand found it’s way onto his thigh. You tested the waters, and noticed him flinch, but he didn’t make a move to stop you. In fact, he seemed to try and play it off as an accident, but that put a frown on your face. The man continued on, turning the page when suddenly he’s biting his lip as a shiver goes up his spine. 

You watch his facial expression coyly, and suddenly he’s the one bright red in the face, all the way to his ears, doing his best to stifle a moan. His hand was gripping the pencil, but he had to drop it for fear of snapping it in half. Your hand was gently rubbing against his package, applying pressure in just the right spots. It was almost cruel to watch this hunk of a man double over with trying to keep quiet, but man was it making YOU wet to see him enjoying himself. He made a fist as he leaned over a little, gasping at the amount of pleasure that’s radiating through him. He looks about ready to cry out in sweet misery, biting down on his knuckle to try and suppress the noises. There were sounds of people not too far off, gossiping about a study group later, but they didn’t come near the two of you in your little corner. Which you were thankful for. You decided to take it a step further, using your fingernails to really elicit some facial expressions. 

He looked at you with that lusty look in his eyes, biting his lip as he reached his hand down on top of yours, urging you and just begging you to continue. He was beyond any point of control, although he wished he could have undone his pants. The risk was so high of them being caught at that point, and he was practically shaking that you knew one thing had to happen soon. 

Suddenly his face was every shade of red, he had let go of his hand on yours, and there was just a mess in the crotch of his pants. He was trying to take slow, deep breaths as he gained his composure back. You just sat right there next to him, chin in your hand, and smirked a little. 

“I, um.. I think I got a good idea of that material I was missing on..” You said with the straightest face you could put on. “If you don’t mind, I’d love to study more. Maybe back at my place?” Stanford took a moment to push his glasses back up his face, wiping some of the sweat off of his forehead. It was his turn to smirk, eyeing you a little as he contemplated how to approach the situation. 

“Well you know, I think maybe you could teach me a thing or two. I uh.. I need a shower anyways. Shall we?” He said as he realized how desperately he wanted to get out of these uncomfortable clothes.


End file.
